kennyvsspennyfandomcom-20200214-history
Who can kiss more women?
''Who Can Kiss More Women? ''is the eighth episode of the second season. Kenny and Spenny must kiss as many women as possible within a certain time period. Whoever has kissed most women by the end is the winner. The Competition Kenny considers this to be the most important competition is the most important so far in the show's run. Spenny iterates that he's been told he is a good kisser. The guys proceed to establish the rules. Spenny calls his doctor to ask about any possible health hazards which may present themselves over the course of the competition. Kenny, meanwhile, is convinced he's able to kiss more women than Spenny. Spenny obtains anti-viral cream which he puts on his cheeks to avoid any possible infections. Kenny has adopted the persona of a German tourist in order to get kisses, but the girls are all too intimidated by him to kiss him. He rund into Spenny on the street, who is holding a sign which reads: "I am not crazy. I need a non-sexual kiss. Please help!" while pleading his case. He isn't able to get any kisses, either. Kenny has switched to a Quebec persona, which nets him a few kisses, though he doesn't make much progress. Kenny invents a character named Maurice del Taco, a gay man who wanders the streets doing interviews with women. He's found out that women are more willing to kiss a gay man than a straight man. Spenny stylizes the production van to make his case more professional, though it doesn't do much good, until he meets a woman named Donna who's a fan of his and is willing to convince other women to kiss him. He is able to pull himself into the lead thanks to Donna's efforts. Kenny now has found himself a dog and contructed a sob story to tell any passing girls who'll kiss him out of sympathy and enjoyment. He is able to net himself a staggering couple hundred points using this method. Meanwhile, Spenny enjoys a budding romance with Donna. She uses the knowledge she's amassed from watching the show to play into his favors and they joke around together, partially forgetting the competition. Kenny begins handing out flags to tourists fresh off the buses to Toronto, kissing the women as they disembark. He has four hundred and twenty points to Spenny's thirty-three. Spenny drives Donna home and learns she's single. They kiss as she leaves the car, and Spenny realizes he likes her. One of his crew suggests she's a spy for Kenny, and Spenny's paranoia skyrockets. He meets Kenny at the house and calls him out on his plan with Donna. Kenny claims to have no knowledge of her, but Spenny sees through it. After Spenny leaves, Kenny reveals he genuinely has no knowledge of Donna. Spenny drives to see Donna. She's bought him a t-shirt, but he tells her to "cut the act" and severs ties with her based on his suspicions. Back home, Kenny consoles a sulking Spenny on the couch.